We are carrying out a longitudinal research project on: 1) The possible psychological, social and educational factors involved in an early adolescent, usually unwanted pregnancy, 2) the factors involved in making the decision about the outcome of the pregnancy and 3) finding out the after effects of the different alternatives, that is, of having a therapeutic abortion or carrying the pregnancy to term, followed by either keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption. We have added the objective of establishing norms on the Rodgers Combined MMPI-CPI for adolescent females by race, age, grade and socio-economic status. The norms have arisen from the large control sample that we tested. The study of each girl consists of a semi-structured interview, filling out a questionnaire, psychological testing (Combined MMI-CPI) interviews with the parents and/or husband, and follow up at approximately yearly intervals for 3 years, repeating the same sequence. Our sample is socially mixed and ranges over most socio-economic classes, from the age of 13 to 16 years. We are including a control group of adolescents without a pregnancy matched with the experimental subjects for race, age and socio-economic status. The purpose of having a control group is to define what characteristics (demographic, interpersonal, educational and psychological) differentiate this group from the two who had a pregnancy and from that knowledge evolve recommendations to prevent unwanted pregnancies at this age.